


Day 5055

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Peter Stark [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers are one big family, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Iron Dad, Legos, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Avengers Team - Freeform, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Quarantine, Spider-son, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is Extra, You can fight me on that, not sorry, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: The world has Stay Home orders...even the Avengers.Or, Peter is bored and poor Ned is trying to keep his best friend entertained through Facetime, while Peter is stuck within the walls of Avengers Tower.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220
Collections: IronDad / SpiderSon





	Day 5055

**Author's Note:**

> This does NOT have to be read with the Peter Stark series. It can absolutely stand on it's own without that series. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Emmeebee for beta'ing for me! She rocks!!

Peter’s legs bounced restlessly, even as he drummed a mindless beat with his hands. He threw himself backwards onto his bed, landing with a small oomph.

Within seconds he jumped up from the bed and bounded across the room to his desk. He grabbed his phone and pulled up Ned’s contact and pressed the FaceTime button.

The line barely started trilling before Ned’s face filled the screen.

“Day 5055.” Peter groaned, immediately.

“Dude, it’s day 6.” Ned laughed. “I’m bored too.”

“I can’t even patrol. Tony won’t let me! I can’t even get sick, dude.”

“That’s lame,” Ned agreed. “But, I’m sure it’s for the best.”

“None of the Avengers are leaving the Tower unless there’s something huge.”

“Most of the Avengers are human. Even if you don’t get sick, you can still be a carrier.”

“It’s just soo boring.” Peter opened his bedroom door and walked into the Common Room.

“Build a Lego set. We can do one together while we FaceTime.”

“We don’t have any matching sets,” Peter reminded his best friend.

“Whatever. Put together your new Harry Potter set, and I’ll do one of my unopened ones.”

Peter nodded thoughtfully before turning around and going back to his room. He grabbed his Harry Potter set off a shelf and took it with him back into the Common Room.

Peter dumped his set on the floor, scattering pieces in a large circle around him. He sat with his legs folded beneath him, and watched Ned get his set ready.

For several hours the teens sat together on FaceTime, slowly putting pieces together. As the hours wore on, most of the Avengers appeared in the Common Room. Several attempted to walk through the minefield of Legos, before giving up and leaving the room altogether. Natasha danced around the Legos, like they didn’t exist. Peter and Ned’s eyes widened in surprise with how gracefully she moved. They quickly went back to their sets as Natasha raised an eyebrow, as if daring the boys to say something. She took a seat on the couch directly behind Peter’s set up and opened a book.

The boys took to whispering to each other to avoid bothering the woman on the couch. She sighed dramatically behind Peter. “You don’t have to whisper. It isn’t going to affect me, Little Spider.”

“T-thanks, Aunt Nat,” Peter stuttered and then grinned. He turned back to his set and continued talking animatedly to Ned.

The other teen shook his head in wonder, but followed Peter’s lead.

An hour later Clint walked into the room. Peter glanced up briefly, turning the phone enough so Ned could also see who had walked in. “Hey, Clint,” both boys greeted the archer.

Clint nodded his head in response. He scooted dozens of pieces aside with his bare feet, making a space large enough for him to plop onto the ground next to Peter. He sprawled out on his stomach and reached for the directions. Without a word he started placing pieces together and handing Peter pieces the needed.

The teens exchanged a glance of surprise, but quickly accepted the fact that this happened to be Peter’s life now, with the Avengers, and stranger things had happened than Clint “Hawkeye” Barton putting a Lego set together with them.

Tony soon entered the common room, nose buried in a Stark Pad. He glanced up long enough to nod at the boys. Peter’s eyes widened in stunned astonishment as Tony stepped onto the arm of a couch, climbed over it and then stepped over Peter and Clint to the coffee table. He stepped off the coffee table and onto the arm-chair and sat down.

Peter and Tony made eye contact briefly, as Tony set the Stark Pad down on the arm of the chair and made himself comfortable. “Continue,” Tony told him, waving a hand dismissively.

“Dude. What is your life?” Ned’s question startled Peter.

Peter leaned into Clint dramatically, hand over his heart. He huffed, “I forgot you were there, Ned.”

“Sorry, dude.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not,” Ned agreed.

“How much is left of your set to do?”

“I only have a few pieces left,” Ned admitted.

“Me too. Wanna do another one?”

“Sure. It’s only, like, noon. I’ve got nothing else to do,”

“You in?” Peter turned to ask Clint.

The archer shrugged. “Sure, kid.”

* * *

Peter, Ned and Clint spent another several hours on Lego sets, only pausing to get snacks from their respective kitchens. By the time dinner rolled around, they had completed all of their unopened smaller sets.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have marathoned through all of these? What else are we going to do with our time?” Peter asked Ned, once again sitting on the floor in the Common Room after dinner.

“Good point,” Ned agreed. “I don’t even have the Avengers to keep me company like you do.”

Tony cleared his throat. “You realize, I’m a literal billionaire, right?”

“And?” Peter asked.

“And,” Tony rolled his eyes, “I can buy you more.”

“It’s okay, Dad. We’ll find something to do.”

* * *

The following morning, Peter woke up to his phone ringing. He rolled over; groaning at the light coming in through his windows. “FRIDAY, close the blinds, please.”

The AI dutifully closed his blinds and he grabbed the phone off his bedside table and pressed answer. Ned’s face filled his screen again. “DUDE. YOUR DAD ROCKS!”

“Shhh!” Peter hissed, sitting up. “Why?”

“He sent like a dozen boxes FILLED with new Lego sets!”

“What!”

“Yeah, dude!” Ned turned his camera around and Peter could see dozens and dozens of boxes of unopened Lego sets covering every available surface in Ned’s room. “There’s even some in the living room. Mom nearly fainted!”

“He’s so extra,” Peter groaned.

“Yeah, but he’s _awesome_!”

Peter forced himself to climb out of bed. “C’mon, we’ll go find Dad.”

“Sounds good. I gotta thank him for all of these. This is like the best day of my life.”

Peter smiled fondly at his best friend. He made his way out of his room and into the Common Room. He was met with the sight of Bucky and Steve lugging several plain boxes from the elevator into the room. Neither super soldier looked thrilled to be moving the numerous large boxes. Bucky acknowledged Peter first, grunting and setting the box he carried onto a pile. “These are all yours,” he announced, rolling his eyes and brushing his hair back from his face.

“Seriously?” Peter’s eyes widened. “What the heck are they?”

Bucky shrugged, and Steve dropped his box and nodded his own confirmation.

“Uh….” Peter tried to form his racing thoughts into words.

“Dude! Flip me so I can see!” Ned’s voice crackled through the phone speaker, forgotten in Peter’s hand.

“Shi- crap! Sorry, man.” The teen quickly lifted the phone and flipped the camera.

“THERE’S MORE BOXES THAN YOUR DAD SENT ME. OPEN THEM!”

Peter turned his attention back to the super soldiers, eyeing them and the boxes warily.

“Might as well, kiddo. Buck and I’ll finish bringing the rest in.”

“There’s more?” Peter gaped. “Friday, can you put the call up on a screen so Ned can see?”

“Absolutely, Peter.” A holo-image of Ned appeared across the room from Peter.

Peter hesitantly walked over to the nearest pile of boxes, glancing back to the super soldiers several times. Steve smiled encouragingly at Peter and watched the teen open the top box. Peter fully directed his attention to the task of peeling off the packing tape. He didn’t notice Steve and Bucky go back to bringing in boxes.

He flipped open the flaps and reached in, pulling out different types of painting equipment. He glanced up at Ned, eyes filling with unanswered questions. Ned shrugged helplessly, just as confused as his best friend.

Peter placed the items back in the box and set it aside before reaching for the next nearest box. That box held dozens of different puzzles, all with different piece amounts. The following four boxes had different books ranging from popular series like Harry Potter and the Hunger Games to unknown books and college text books. Peter skimmed through the different titles and set them off to the side.

Six more boxes were opened, most filled with different Lego sets. He held each one up to Ned, who checked to see if he had the same one or not. By time Peter finished opening those first 12 boxes, Steve and Bucky were leaning heavily on the back of the largest couch, watching Peter and Ned.

Peter sat in stunned silence, eyes traveling back and forth between all of the different items in the first dozen boxes. He forgot about everyone else in the room.

“FRIDAY, you better send Tony up here. I think he broke his kid.” Bucky muttered. Peter didn’t hear him. He stayed lost in his head until the box directly in front of him got shoved aside and Tony knelt in front of him.

“Hey, kiddo. You back with us?”

Peter nodded, blinking slowly.

“I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.” Tony shrugged. “I just wanted to make sure you had stuff to do and weren’t completely bored while you were stuck here.”

The teen launched himself at his adopted dad, latching his arms around Tony’s neck, and hugging him tightly. “Thanks, Dad,” he said quietly into Tony’s neck. Tony ignored the wet sound of Peter’s voice and hugged him back.


End file.
